Gregarious Talon Rook
Rook is a half-orc barkeep who runs "The Grindstone" bar in Callous Row together with his ward Faye. He cares deeply about her and sees her as his adoptive daughter. In secret he runs a resistance organization named "The Shattered Legion" and is gathering new recruits and allies to fight against the mega corporations. He is possibly forming a small rebel army consisting of several teams. Not to be confused with Rook from Ascension RP. Origin He was a soldier in The War of Unification on the losing side of the union vs the corporations. He and his ward Faye who he cares for made their way from Saviors City on Corvanis 3 in the Corvanis system and eventually ended up in Callous Row running the local bar, The Grindstone. History Chapter 1: A Twilight Dawn Newcomers and lost equipment We first meet Rook when he recounts being tortured by nightmares and from recommendations of his doctor keeps an audio log over his dreams. After a short recounting of his past he talks to Faye who appears to have lost her computer. Suspecting a thief broke in and took it Rook starts investigating. As the quarantine has been lifted he goes on a guided tour by GU1D3-B0T, walking around Callous Row he gets introduced to its businesses and inhabitants. , Static and Raleigh Seren visit Rooks bar|250px]] Meeting Becky Cantuckit he at first helped her up from having fallen over but after she started begging for money he left her to her own advices. Looking for other trades Carl “8” Clerk denied to offer him under the table trades with GU1D3-B0T being present, not trusting the robot to keep it secret. On his route he was introduced to Kythus Tolem who showed him some of his magical runes and enchanted staves as well as Ciara Ní Éabha, another magic user. Finishing the tour he paid guidebot to advertise for him. Together with The Sheriff he shared a dance at another bar. The drunk guy suggested he should get his own daughter into it to earn money but he answered that it was out of the question. Rook told Kythus Tolem of a military car coming through the area soon and tasked him with recruiting a driver and a street samurai for a related mission. He accepted and was paid partly up front. He attended a battle in the fighting arena hosted by Argen Sterling between 8 and Angelina who won. "Quixote" bank heist A suit going by the name Coach Eric visited Rooks bar asking for assistance at the bank, being a manager there and having been newly appointed as Mayor. In exchange for finding the right people he asked him to reveal the precise location where "Quixote" has been moving their product in Callous Row. He asked Jack Montagne to look into the reporter who works for Atlantis snooping around. The reporter had asked Jack for information on the winner and would promote his shop in the papers in exchange. Investigating a dark aura from a the bank building and Fayes missing equipment, he hired the "Street Sam" Talus Nova to guard him without asking any questions and the fortune teller Viana Kelesni to assist in reading and locating the auras. Faye hacking the entrance open they snuck in and located the source of the aura in a box from the "Quixote" section of the bank. Returning the box home it contained bullets that were the source of the dark aura. Paying his henchmen they parted with the promise of future partnership.Arcadum stream 2019-10-18 Chapter 2: Roll the Dice and Kythus inspect the magic bullets|250px]] Recruiting for the Shattered Legion Continuing his investigation the following day regarding the magical bullets he showed them to the magic users Ciara and Kythus and tasked them to investigate them. Working his bar he met Kee’ra Diamond who offered a promise of "free service" in the future in exchange for drinks at his bar. He agreed. Meeting "Little lady", Angelina Greasepalms a very enthusiastic "Street Samurai" he led them to his hideout and recruited her along with Jack Montagne, Charles Rask and Carl “8” Clerk to rob a patrol of ammunition being moved by Mars, another mega corp. For security he also hired a secondary group to backup the first one consisting of Ais Hestia, Kythus Tolem and Felix Dolore. Giving value to their plight he threatened that if any of the first group dies it would be on their hands and to make sure all survive if they want any payment. holds a magical bullet]] Suspicion and research Ciara returns to Rooks bar and informs him that she gave the bullets to someone named Mr Ikelos for analysis, sensing danger of a possible corporate shill he tells her to bring him there. Meeting Ikelos the small analyst tells him that the bullets can do damage directly to the soul, especially towards magical beings. Rook coins the term "mage killing bullets" and tells Ikelos to continue his research but that he still doesn't completely trust him. and Rook interrogate Alfonso the journalist.]] A skulking journalist named Alfonso blatantly tells Rook that he had sources placing him at the bank yesterday, hinting at him knowing of the heist. Diverting any suspicion away he claims it perfectly reasonable visiting a bank when one runs a business and is backed by his patrons who get the journalist to leave. Later in the day with his orcish brother Charles Rask they find Alfonso sneaking around again, Rask grabs him and forcefully escort him to his butcher chop for interrogation. After handing out a beating and threats they intimidate him that if he continues this farce he might end up as a pork-chop and eaten by the orcs, playing into the false racial prejudice of their barbarism. https://clips.twitch.tv/VastSullenPieKippa It appears to work and Alfonso squirms away. Meeting Becky again he this time shows compassion towards her and transfers some credits to her in order to pay for some food. diagnoses AIM-3s memory banks.]] Robot repairs Hearing of GU1D3-B0T falling down a walkway and possibly being scrapped for parts Rook and Faye track it down as well gather up other synthetic robots with aligning interests. Once gathered to the legion base Faye uses her hacking skills to diagnose GU1D3-B0T, AIM-3 and Static. Scanning through their memory banks they found traces of modifications in their memory cores mentioning "The Grindstone" bar even 4 months before the quarantine, a mystery that causes confusion. Extending his arm towards the robots he calls "synthetics" Rook explains that they deserve to be considered as people, contrasting the mega corporations view of just being machines. Rook asked them to align themselves against the corporations while searching for the ghost in the machine to help "The Shattered Legion". They all agreed except guidebot who had some doubts, being dependent on parts from his original manufacturers, the only ones with his blueprints. After some convincing and being shown the storage of spare parts he was convinced and put in charge of operations, managing the legion teams. The memories of war After a day of successful recruiting he had a taste of Carl “8” Clerks new drug stash but freaked out yelling "ALL THESE SQUARES MAKE A CIRCLE", "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TRIANGLES" eventually leading him into having a flashback from his time in the war - triggering a PTSD shock. In his mania he ran around in the street and even punched some onlookers. Filled with guilt he starts searching for Faye in panic and calms down when he eventually sees her. Begging her for forgiveness he breaks down and starts sobbing in front of her.Arcadum stream 2019-10-26 Chapter 3: Something Wicked this Way Comes A Mars Corporate Droid Faye found out that Alfonso the journalist is aligned with Atlantis and Rook tasks Guidebot to look for activity related to them, Talaris as well as a possible "sweep" by Mars. Thanks to Faye's hard work connecting their computer network they now have access to all public information on the streets. recovers the droid weapon]] Knowing of events on the streets unexpectedly a Mars corporate droid appears (also portrayed by Arcadum) hunting after a creature with blue skin and of small stature. Scanning for magical beings it offers the inhabitants of the slums a bounty of 5000 credits to whoever turns over the creature. Some of the inhabitants realizing that the droid is looking for Ikelos and none cooperate. As the droid hones in on another magic user Ciara, before it can attack it is luckily destroyed by Big Conk and Charles Rask, smashing it to bits. Recovering the droids firearm the weapon was dismantled along with its integrated tracking device and destroyed by Faye.Arcadum stream 2019-11-02 Chapter 4: Hubris Checking inventory and security Rook contrary to the other inhabitants knows corporate presence in Callous Row is imminent and started doing his rounds on the streets, checking in with local shops asking them about their defenses and emergency preparations. to inspect the back rooms of the brothel, confusing the visit of onlookers for something else perhaps.]] He checks the inventory and delivery capabilities of Carl “8” Clerk and his general store as well as the security at The Dirty Diamond brothel. He asks Cleo to show him their private rooms to which she obliged but questioned why, not giving a reason he just paid her instead so that the brothel owner wouldn't raise any question, except possibly that he payed for sexual services. Meeting Becky and Bethany again they referred to themselves as "trash people" or "garbage folk". Rook asked if they had someplace to hide if something bad happens and Bethany accidentally slipped up mentioning having some kind of secret "warehouse". Bethany would hide in "the shop" and Becky claimed she would just hide under Jacks desk. Looking hungry he invited and paid for a meal to both of them at the the noodle shop. Ending with a warning that they should get somewhere safe for the coming storm. hands over the package Quixote was after to Rook]] Commending Big Conk, the Noodle shop owner that they did the right thing destroying the drone, he warned that there would be consequences and that people in Callous Row need to prepare for them, when it arrives. Coach Eric called for Rook and they met in a private area where the mayor handed over a package. He claimed that this was the package that Quixote was after. Mars Corp Patrol Robbery The storm would eventually come, this time Rook and his Shattered Legion recruits were ready for it. Getting a notification on their PA of incoming corporate presence they gathered up, handed out firearms from the armory and went for a smash and grab operation. Rather than a robbery it ended up more like a slaughter, killing everyone in the whole patrol. They successfully secured the goods undamaged and without any casualties on their side. and Ciara are questioned.]] Allowing Ikelos, the Imp that the initial drone had been after and Ciara, who are both magic users, to inspect the goods - they concluded that Mars corp carried identical "mage slaying bullets" that Quixote had kept in the bank previously. This aroused suspicion and Rook accused Ikelos of not being honest, having once worked for Talaris but let it rest after some convincing. Getting a drunken dance at The Dirty Diamond after an eventful day Rook is almost charmed by Kee’ra Diamond who tried to get him to join her in the back rooms but resists and escapes home. Joking with Duncyn Kuiper and about Fayes dating preferences in boys as a "growing girl" he retires for the night.Arcadum stream 2019-11-08 Edges Unknown Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/arcadum *Twitter: https://twitter.com/GloriousArcadum Highlight Episodes *Callous Row Ep. 1: A Twilight Dawn *Callous Row Ep. 2: Roll the Dice Clips Chapter 1: A Twilight Dawn *Charity is limited *Guidebot cant be trusted *Meeting The Sheriff *Orcish meat lovers *Magical runes "like the old vids"? *Rook and The Sheriff "share" Chapter 2: Roll the Dice *Meats back on the menu *Rook gets uncomfortable *Rook samples 8's new "stuff" *Rook suffering from PTSD Chapter 3: Something Wicked this Way Comes *Corp Droid Attack Chapter 4: Hubris *Destroying a Mars bot has its consequences *Wheelman ahem woman *Flanking the Mars corp patrol *Ambushing two Mars corp goons *Pocket deep loyalty *Can you trust the Imp with the goods? *Bring down hardness after a hard day *Heckling the corporate boy away *One way to break a spell *Becky teaching her "craft"? *Talus is a bomb and Rook is a boomer Trivia *His character makes use of his barkeep role and represents the comparable role of a "quest giver". *He has the letters "TAXES" and "DEATH" - "The two inevitable things" - written on the knuckles of his fists. *He is blind on one eye and has a nasty scar across his face as well as scars on other body parts. *He suffers from PTSD from his time in The War of Unification. *He calls robots and intelligent machines "synthetics" and considers them worthy of person-hood, realizing their sentience. Gallery Callous Row - Kee’ra Diamon (Kelli Siren) and Rook (Arcadum).png|Rook and Kee’ra Diamond, the propriety of the Dirty Diamond brothel. Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 40 Fortune Teller Viana Kelesni (MamaBear) visited by Rook (Arcadum).jpg|Entering the tent of Viana Kelesni, the fortune teller. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 6 Showing Ciara (Mhai) inspects the magical bullets.jpg|Ciara Ní Éabha inspects the magical bullets, stolen from the Quixote corporation Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 15 Carl “8” Clerk (WiFiPunk), Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) and Charles Rask (SilentSock).jpg|Recruiting Carl “8” Clerk, Angelina Greasepalms and Charles Rask. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 20 Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) and Jack Montagne (SciFri).jpg|The eager "Street Samurai" Angelina Greasepalms and Jack Montagne Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 21 Ais Hestia (Zurui) and Rin Takemikazuchi (KuriRed) and Zabson and Kythus Tolem (Zabson) and Felix Dolore (TheStaven).jpg|Recruting Ais Hestia, Rin Takemikazuchi, Kythus Tolem and Felix Dolore Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 43 AIM-3 (Nekobot) and Static.jpg|Recruting "Sythetics" AIM-3 and Static. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Orcs Category:Articles Still Underconstruction